


Go Away

by zistysfosgerald



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wanted him, and that's how it's going to be. {Michael Clifford}</p><p>TRIGGER WARNING: Suicide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Away

"Fuck you Clifford!". "Nobody likes you!"  
"Go kill yourself faggot!" "Your partner don't even want you."

Those were the thoughts running through Michael's mind as he put the rope around his neck. He was ready, and since nobody wanted him, nobody was going to stop him.

"Sorry, but I'm finally ready." Michael said before kicking the stool.

He was ready. He was gone.


End file.
